villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reverend Leland Drury
Reverend Leland Drury is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 film White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (the sequel to Disney's 1991 live-action film, White Fang). He is a treacherous preacher who wants to force Lily Joseph's tribe move by starving them so he can take their gold. He was Henry Casey's arch-nemesis until he led him to his demise by a herd of caribou. He was portrayed by the legendary British actor Alfred Molina, who would go on to play Maxim Horvath in fellow Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. Role When Henry goes back to town after meeting a Native American tribe, he sees many hungry people, and Leland explains the poor state the town is in. The same day, White Fang spots Lilly's village, and when Lilly sees him, she calls her uncle to show him that it was the wolf she'd seen by the river the day she found Henry. As Moses tries to get a closer look, White Fang is startled and runs away. When Henry and Lilly fall into a mine, they discover that Leland is behind the blockade, as he is running an illegal mining operation. They decide to steal some dynamite to clear the path, but along the way Henry spots Leland, and in anger over his betrayal tries to shoot him. Lilly stays behind to give Henry time to escape, and she is captured by the miners. Henry escapes the mine, and White Fang defends him from the remaining miners while he sets the dynamite. The explosion clears the path and frees the animals. Henry and White Fang go back to save Lilly. As White Fang holds off Leland, Henry frees Lilly, and they make to escape. The screw on the carriage comes loose, sending the carriage careening towards a cliff as the horses run off. Henry and Lilly jump clear before they go over, and Leland catches onto the cliff edge. Leland is shocked to find the animals running free. Before he can do any more harm, he is trampled to death by the very animals he had imprisoned. Gallery White Fang 2 Myth of the White Wolf (1994)1.jpg|Leland telling Moses and Lily that God is punishing them, because their people are starving Reverend Drury ordering Heath.PNG|Leland ordering Heath to kill Henry 271506_full.jpg|Leland with Henry and Moses ReverendDruryEvilStare.PNG|Leland's evil stare. ReverendDruryEvilGrin.PNG|Leland's evil grin. Reverend Drury shot.PNG|Leland shot by Henry White_fang_2_myth_of_the_white_wolf_1994_454x299_215223.jpg|Leland kidnapping Lily Reverend Drury chased by caribou.PNG|Leland being chased by the caribou he imprisoned Reverend Drury's final moments.PNG|Leland's final moments Reverend Drury's death.PNG|Leland's death Videos Villain Defeats- Reverend Leland Drury (White Fang 2- Myth of the White Wolf)|The scene that led to Leland's demise Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Starvers Category:Gaolers Category:Symbolic Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Jingoist Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists